Brink of Insanity
by Nunchi
Summary: He hear what no one can hear and she sees what no one wants to see. They are opposites; dark and light; white and black; brought together in a place where no one would've ever expected. This is a tale of a schizophrenic and a girl willing to believe. HGSS
1. The Beginning

Brink of Insanity

By: Deathly Words

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

--------------------

Prologue

--------------------

White.

That was the only way to describe the place. Ever since she first stepped into the building, everything around her had been white. It almost reached the point of blinding someone with its whiteness. Even the doctors and the nurses who ran around the place were dressed in starch white robes. The place smelled of Lysol with a tinge of a metallic scent and every time she passed by a room, she would always get the feeling of death. That feeling will never leave the rooms no matter how hard one can try to make it go away. All this only boosted her hatred of hospitals.

Occasionally, she would see some people in the halls – relatives and friends of the patient. There were also children now and then who would wander around playing Explorer. Just a while ago, she saw a nurse scolding the children for almost knocking over a cart of potions.

Alas, she reached a long hallway with no doors on either side of the hall. At the end of the hallway, there was a glass doorway with two glass panes on either side and one above the doorway. Through the glass, she saw a guard sitting behind a desk facing the opposite wall. Behind him, she saw another doorway just like the first. All this brought back what she remembered reading on St. Mungo's. The glass was bulletproof glass in the rare case that one might use Muggle weaponry. It is also charmed to absorb magic when one attempts to destroy it with magic. The first doorway was charmed to detect any weapons and wands that the person is carrying and it is required to hand them over to the guard before going through the second doorway. Once a person enters through either one of the doorways into the space where the guard is, they're magically locked in until the guard grants them access. The second doorway was charmed to identify anyone that passes through it, keeping a record in case of any breakouts or break-ins. She remembered reading that the charm on the second doorway was invented by none-other than Albus Dumbledore himself when he was only 23!

When she passed through the first doorway, she felt a slight breeze. It reminded her of the Muggle machines that blow air at the people, checking for any bombs or anything that might threaten people's lives. When she was through the doorway, the guard watched her expectedly. Quickly, she took out her wand and handed it over to him.

"State your purpose here."

"I'm here to visit Severus Snape, a request by Albus Dumbledore himself."

The guard nod. "You may pass through. The man that you're looking for is in P13…" Before she passed through the second doorway, the guard smiled with sympathy.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's Mental Institute."

--------------------

A/N: It's a short intro, but it'll get longer soon. Promise.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated a chapter yet. I'm suffering from writer's block After all, the story does take place in a mental institute. It's a bit of a tough environment to write about.

Now, this little piece is going to be dedicated to a _lovely_ flamer called **dracosballsuture**. Here's the little review that she/he left behind:

"SNAPE SUCKS!

HE IS AN OBSESSIVE BULLY WITH NO BALLS TO SPEAK OF, A DIMINUITIVE DICK, A GREASY UGLY HEAD FULL OF SCHOOLBOY GRUDGES AND rEMUS WOULD RATHER DO WORMTAIL THAN SNAPE, GET IT, YOU PERVERT FREAKSHOW!

HE ISN'T AN ANGEL, HE IS A SLIMY SLUG!

EAT SHIT AND DIE!

HOW MANY PAWN TO QUEEN CLONES DOES A MAN HAVE TO READ

BEFORE

HE FINDS

A GOOD ONE

THE ANSWER MY FLUKE

IS MOST STORIES MAKE ME PUKE

AND YOURS IS A PRIME EXAMPLE!

ABANDON FIC! ABAONDON FIC! CHILD RAPE AND RACIST COMMENTS, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN WRITE?"

Okay… I may not be a great writer, but seriously hun… do you have to make the review that harsh? I would like to point out a few things in the review, btw. I have never stated that he was an "angel". Where in the story had you found the word "angel"? Everything is just white to give the environment a more sterile feel. "Queen clones"… that made me laugh. Who's the queen clone? Is there even a queen of clones? If you do find her, please tell me. I will be very much amused.

Now… "child rape and racist comments"… where do you see that? There is no rape in this story, or are you just a bit blind? Or is it that you want rape in there? In this story, there will be no child rape – I can guarantee that. Racist comments? Do enlighten me. This chapter never even contained a racist comment against any ethnicity. If you do find a racial comment, please tell me. I'm always open to suggestions.

Oh, and one more thing; I **DID** label this under Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. In the summary before you click on the link to the chapter, it's also labeled "HGSS". Geez… I wonder what HG and SS stand for? Seriously… Don't go around flaming people for no goddamn reason just because you hate one character. Us writers, put a lot of work into our stories, having to think about what will happen next. Flames will always be expected, but will only be accepted if the reviewer **AT LEAST** reads the story. It's only then, when the writer gets the advice and criticism that she or he needs to improve on her writing. Your flame was just nothing but _rubbish_. Next time, read the story before you decided to flame.

Have a nice day.

Yours truly,

Deadly Words


End file.
